La dure vie du bout de beurre
by Nuit Sans Lune
Summary: Attention ! Planquez vous ! Hermione et Ginny s’attaquent à la cuisine ! Venez voir ce que ça donne quand nos deux amies mettent la main à la pâte, et, accessoirement, quand elles en mettent au large… oneshot : délire, juste pour rigoler.


**La dure vie du bout de beurre**

**Auteurs : **Nuit Sans Lune et Llewella

**Rating : **G

**Genre : **humor

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude les personnages (en l'occurrence Hermione et Ginny) ne nous appartiennent pas, elles appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Attention ! Planquez-vous ! Hermione et Ginny s'attaquent à la cuisine ! Venez voir ce que ça donne quand nos deux amies mettent la main à la pâte, et, accessoirement, quand elles en mettent au large... one-shot : délire venez voir juste pour rigoler un bon coup !

**Note : **En réalité, c'est une histoire vraie ! Et oui, nous venons de faire des pan cakes et un gâteau au yaourt et je ne vous explique même pas le carnage... !! Nous avons tellement rigolé que nous avons décidé de retranscrire tout ça dans une fiction avec Hermione dans la peau de Nuit Sans Lune et Ginny dans le rôle de Llewella. Attention, ouvrez les parapluies...

Hermione et Ginny rentraient de chez Sandy, une amie d'Hermione, une moldue. C'étaient les vacances et la brunette avait invité Ginny à passer un week-end chez elle.

Hermione venait de présenter Sandy à Ginny, et elles étaient descendues toutes les trois chez elle, afin de récupérer le film de Gang de Requins, qu'elles devaient regarder le soir même pour rigoler un coup. Finalement, le père de Sandy n'était pas là et il fallait absolument son accord pour emprunter le film. Du coup, elles décidèrent de l'attendre et, la télé étant allumée, elles s'affalèrent sur le canapé pour regarder ce que l'écran affichait. C'était un documentaire sur les lions. Une demi heure plus tard, le père de Sandy n'étant toujours pas revenu, elles remontèrent car il faisait déjà nuit et elles avaient prévu de faire des pan cakes. (Aïe aïe aïe !!).

Hermione marchait sur le chemin de cailloux blanc qui menait à sa maison tandis que Ginny essayait vainement de ne pas se casser la figure dans la nuit.

Brusquement, Hermione stoppa sa marche, manquant de justesse de heurter Ginny.

« Tu la connais toi, la recette des pan cakes ? » demanda la brunette.

« ... heu ... non. »

« Ben c'est pas grave, moi non plus. Mais j'irais la chercher sur internet. »

« Inter... quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc Internenette ? » demanda bêtement la rouquine.

« J'te montrerais. » répondit Hermione en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Les deux jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent dans la maison et apprécièrent la chaleur de celle ci.

« C'est pas qui caille dehors mais presque ! » dit Ginny en enlevant son manteau.

Une fois déchaussées Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Hermione remarqua une trousse rouge en velours posée sur le comptoir.

« C'est quoi ça ? Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je crois pas. » répondit Ginny.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » hurla Hermione à travers la maison, faisant sursauter Ginny qui lui lança un regard surpris.

« Ben quoi... je voulais savoir si ma mère était rentrée. » se justifia Hermione.

« Apparemment, non. »

Hermione se dirigea vers un placard dans la véranda, et en sortit un gros classeur rouge.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement pour voir si la recette des pan cakes ne s'y trouvait pas. Finalement, comme elle n'apparaissait nulle part, elle incita Ginny à la suivre à l'étage, dans le bureau.

Une fois installée devant l'ordinateur, Hermione entreprit d'établir la connexion à Internet.

Le bruit bizarre du modem fit lever un des sourcils de Ginny.

« C'est ça Internenette ? »

« Oui c'est ça, mais ça s'appelle INTERNET et pas InterNENETTE ou je ne sais quoi ! » rectifia Hermione.

« Oui ben c'est pareil. »

En quelques clics, Hermione débusqua une recette de pan cakes simple et rapide.

Ginny jeta un regard perplexe à l'icône du petit gâteau qui était sur l'écran.

« Non mais, regardes ça ! Y'a marqué environ 12 pan cakes ! Mais c'est rien ça !! Y'en aura jamais assez !! »

« T'as raison, on doublera les proportions ! » rétorqua Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles redescendirent à la cuisine et entreprirent de sortir les différents ingrédients nécessaires pour la préparation de la pâte.

Ginny prit la feuille dans ses mains et commença à dicter tandis qu'Hermione farfouillait dans les placards.

« Farine, œufs, lait, sucre, sel, levure... »

Une fois qu'elles avaient tout réunis sur la table (elles avaient pris la précaution d'enlever la nappe...) elles commencèrent la préparation.

Hermione mélangea la farine, le sucre, la levure et le sel dans un saladier bleu tandis que Ginny cassait les œufs dans un bol.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à mélanger les œufs à sa préparation remarqua que toutes les coquilles étaient, elles aussi, dans le bol.

« Mais... mais... GINNY ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'as pas enlevé les coquilles ??? »

« Ben c'était pas écrit, y'a écrit casser les œufs et pas enlever les coquilles ! Fallait préciser ! Comment veux tu que je sache moi, hein ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que c'est évident et logique ! »

« Ho ben oui mais moi et la logique ça fait bien 6... »

Une fois qu'elles eu passé un bon moment à enlever toutes les coquilles, elles versèrent les œufs battus (et seulement les œufs !) dans le saladier bleu. Hermione, très contente et satisfaite du petit trou qu'elle avait magnifiquement bien fait dans la farine, s'amusa du fait que ça faisait une petite mare orange. Ginny la pressa de mélanger car la brunette s'extasiait toujours devant la mare.

Finalement, elle se décida à mélanger mais toute la pâte se colla sur le fouet, et il n'y avait plus rien dans le saladier. S'ensuivit alors une bataille acharnée entre Hermione et la pâte. C'est Hermione qui remporta la victoire aidée de Ginny, qui, armée d'une cuillère à soupe, s'empressa de décoller la pâte.

Lorsqu'il fallut ajouter le lait, voilà qu'il n'y en avait pas assez dans la bouteille. Hermione envoya Ginny en chercher au garage.

« C'est où le garage ?? » questionna Ginny.

« Bon laisse tomber j'y vais. »

Une fois que la pâte fut toute lisse (malgré que Ginny voyait quand même les grumeaux et qu'Hermione affirmait qu'il n'y en avait plus) elles laissèrent reposer la pâte, sous un chiffon.

Ginny ne put résister à la tentation de tremper son doigt pour goûter à la pâte. Et paf ! Elle s'en foutue au large sur son tee-shirt.

« Hem... Un peu trop liquide... » s'empressa t'elle de dire en essuyant les gouttes de pâte sur son tee-shirt.

Quand à Hermione, elle avait exploser de rire.

Finalement, elles décidèrent de faire ensuite un gâteau au yaourt. Le but étant surtout de lécher la pâte au fond du plat !

« Mais y'a plus de farine ! » s'énerva Hermione.

« Ben si, y'en à de la farine mais c'est au maïs. » rectifia Ginny.

« Ouais, tant qu'il est pas transgénique ! » plaisanta la brunette.

« Ben écoute, y'a écrit... Bi-o. ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Bio ? ça veut dire biologique. »

« Ha... et pourquoi qui z'ont pas écrit BIOLOGIQUEU tout simplement ? »

« Ouais laisse tomber... » soupira Hermione.

Premièrement, Ginny, qui qualifiait la farine d' « étrange » et de « pas naturelle », voulue la goûter. Et re PAF. Son tee-shirt, encore humide, reçu une bonne dose de farine de maïs orange...

La tache était vraiment énorme ! Hermione manqua de s'étrangler de rire. Deuxièmement, Ginny voulue s'appuyer sur la table et mit sa main en plein dans le yaourt ! Hermione n'en pouvant plus de rire, s'écroula sur le canapé pour reprendre son souffle. Pauvre Ginny... Quelle pas douée !!

Une fois que tout les ingrédients furent mélangés dans le saladier, les filles laissèrent la pâte de côté et s'attaquèrent au beurrage du plat ! Hermione alla chercher dans le frigo un bout de beurre qu'elle laissa tomber dans le plat. Ensuite, avec sa main elle aplatit le bout de beurre au fond du plat et commença à l'étaler partout. Ginny s'apitoya sur le sort du bout de beurre.

« Pauvre bout de beurre, tu l'aplatis, tu l'écartèles, tu l'écrabouille et en plus de ça tu vas le faire cuire ! C'est la dure vie du bout de beurre... »

« Ouais... C'est vrai ! Pov' bout de beurre, mais c'est la vie ! » répondit Hermione amusée.

« Non mais t'imagine toi ! Si on t'appuyait comme ça sur la tronche, ta tête finirait au bout des pieds, et là tu te dirais, pouah ! je pu des pieds !! » continua Ginny.

« Et c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le moral dans les baskets !!! » répondit la brunette.

Et elles partirent dans un long fou rire sur leur délire du bout de beurre !!

Ensuite, elles mirent la mixture dans le plat qui était enfin beurré, et elles le mirent au four thermostat entre 6 et 7.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny lorgnait le saladier où il restait encore de la pâte et elle fut soulagée quand Hermione annonça d'une voix victorieuse : A l'attaque !

Les deux jeunes filles s'empiffrèrent et Ginny choisit le fouet pour avaler sa mixture et re re paf, elle s'en remit encore un ptit coup sur le pauvre tee-shirt qui n'avait rien demandé !

Hermione explosa encore une fois de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec la pâte qu'elle était en train d'avaler. La tache sur le tee-shirt de Ginny était vraiment monstrueusement énorme ! (rien que ça !!). Ginny rigolait elle aussi mais elle finit par reprendre son sérieux et elle s'énerva contre le fouet qui, lui non plus, n'avait rien demandé.

« C'est quand même mal foutu un fouet ! Y'a des trous partout ! Comment veux tu manger correctement sans en foutre au large, hein ? » s'énerva t-elle.

« Ben, logiquement, le fouet, c'est fait pour remuer, ça n'a pas la fonction d'une cuillère ! » rectifia Hermione entre deux fous rire.

« Ouais ben quand même, ils aurait pu faire moins de trous ces crétins de moldus ! Et pourquoi qu'on aurait pas pu faire ça avec la magie hein ? » continua Ginny.

Après avoir tout ranger et tout nettoyer, Ginny rappela à Hermione qu'elle devait lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'Internenette.

« Internet ! Répète après-moi, In-ter-net ! » commença de s'énerver Hermione.

« In-ter-net ! C'est bon t'es contente ? »

Quarante minutes plus tard, la minuterie du four se déclencha. Ginny et Hermione dévalèrent l'escalier pour aller sortir le gâteau du four. Quand Hermione ouvrit le four, un nuage de fumée lui sauta à la figure. Ginny, qui se tenait à côté, répliqua en un demi-sourire :

« Ca doit être trop cuit, non ? »

« Non ? Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué ? » répliqua la brunette, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Finalement, les deux jeunes filles donnèrent le gâteau cramé aux oiseaux qui, eux, se régalèrent.

Ginny s'approcha du plat qui contenait la pâte à pan cakes.

« Euh... Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fais une bêtise ? »

« Non non mais en fait... euh... y a vraiment des grumeaux énormes dans la pâte »

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre de rejoindre Ginny et de constater les dégâts elle-même.

« Effectivement... »

« C'est la dernière fois, je te préviens Mione', c'est la dernière fois que je m'aventure à faire la cuisine sans la magie tu m'entends !! » s'énerva la rouquine.

Hermione, dépitée, regarda son amie puis lui sourit bêtement.

« Je vais te montrer une invention géniale, son nom c'est : mixer ! »

« Mix sœur ou mixe heure ? J'comprend que dalle à tes noms bizarres... » s'étonna Ginny.

Et, en fin de soirée, quand les deux jeunes filles eurent enfin enlever tous les grumeaux, mis la table et brancher l'appareil à crêpes, elles purent enfin déguster le fruit de leur laborieux travail.

Ginny s'empiffrait à cœur joie avec une bonne dose de... **NUTELLA **!!!!

« Mmmh ché vrai qché bon ché chaloperies là ! »

**Et voilà l'histoire de notre après-midi cuisine ! Nous avons bien rigolé en l'écrivant nous espérons que vous aussi cela vous fera sourire ! Vos commentaires seront tout de même bien appréciés dans une chtite review ! Bisous à tous !**

**Nuit Sans Lune et Llewella**


End file.
